DE REGRESO A MI CASTILLO
by abiudzarahid
Summary: Candy ha perdido todo por culpa de un malvado Mago, Albert es un Caballero en la época medieval que saldrá en su rescate, una historia de Romance y dragones, espero la disfruten!


_**DE REGRESO A MI CASTILLO…**_

El mes de mayo casi terminaba, Lady Candy sabía que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sir Albert y quería demostrarle en un detalle, todo el cariño que le inspiraba.

Ya que él, le salvó la vida cuando un terrible dragón quien era manipulado por un mago nigromante llamado Neel Leegan, acabó con su aldea y su única familia, su padre.

Neel había sido educado por una de los hechiceros más grandes de la época de las hadas y los criaturas fantásticas, pero a pesar de que su mentor era un mago con intachable reputación, Neel se las arregló para aprender las artes oscuras y cuando fue mayor quiso apoderarse de una vasta tierra feudal en donde Lady Candy vivía con su padre el Conde de White.

Al principio el mago quiso negociar con el Conde pidiéndole la mano de su hermosa hija, pero al tener conocimiento de las artes que practicaba Neel, el padre de ella se negó rotundamente.

Siendo así Neel quien se sintió humillado, invocó el espíritu de un dragón que fue muy temido, ya que en el tiempo en que vivió, tomó gusto por destruir aldeas enteras con el fuego que salía de sus fauces, llegando su fin cuando se le ocurrió querer barrer con la comarca en donde habitan los Andrew, enfrentándose así con la muerte que le fue dada por el padre del actual Duque, la sangre de ese dragón fue guardada como reliquia.

Neel desconociendo esta historia mandó a este monstruo a acabar con la aldea del Conde junto con su preciosa hija y todos sus habitantes, pero gracias al fiel escudero del Conde que pudo escapar antes de que el dragón llegara al castillo, alcanzó a avisar al nuevo Duque de Andrew que vivía en el feudo vecino.

Sir William Albert Duque de Andrew, era un caballero que tenía poco de haber regresado de Tierra Santa en donde había participado junto con varios caballeros pertenecientes a los Templarios en la Cruzada contra los Moros.

Al recibir el llamado de auxilio no dudó en presentarse, por suerte recordó la reliquia que su padre obtuvo muchos años atrás y la llevó consigo.

Cuando llegó a la aldea el desastre y el caos reinaban por todas partes, las casas se consumían por el fuego y los pocos habitantes que no habían sido quemados o devorados huían despavoridos, solo unos pocos soldados al servicio del Conde seguían luchando con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en sus adoloridos y cansados cuerpos.

El escudero lo guió directamente al castillo por que temía por la vida del Conde y de Lady Candy, efectivamente el dragón ya estaba destrozando la parte delantera de las murallas que lo custodiaban, mientras eso acontecía Lady Candy y su Doncella lograron escabullirse a una de las torres más altas del castillo en donde el fuego todavía no llegaba, pero al querer llamar la atención del escudero para que las viera y las ayudara, el dragón se abalanzó contra ellas.

Lady Candy dejó caer una larga cuerda por una de las ventanas traseras y por ella el escudero de su padre y el Duque de Andrew alcanzaron a subir rápidamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, en solo un segundo el Duque arremetió contra el dragón saliendo de entre las llamas que lanzaba cubriéndose con su escudo, lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo por largo rato, al ver que la piel del dragón era impenetrable por su espada a pesar de ser de un cadáver no tuvo mas remedio que sacar el frasco que llevaba consigo y con esa misma sangre logró derrotar al dragón ya que era un acido muy potente, desgraciadamente cuando el Duque llegó a ayudar el padre de Lady Candy había perecido luchando valientemente contra el dragón.

El Duque amablemente las hospedó en su castillo, en lo que mandaba reconstruir la parte del castillo que resultó dañada, a los soldados heridos, viudas, ancianos y niños que quedaron en el desamparo le ofreció ayuda y ordenó la repartición de víveres a todos mientras se restablecían las cosas en la aldea.

Ya hacía casi un año entre ir y venir supervisando todo aquello, la convivencia entre el Duque de Andrew y Lady Candy cada vez era más y más familiar, aunque a la tía del Duque de Andrew, Lady Elroy no le simpatizaba mucho la chica de ojos verdes, llevaban una cordial convivencia.

Por su parte Neel había tenido que huir de la comarca por que el Rey que estimaba mucho al Duque de Andrew y siendo primo del Conde de White, ofreció una cuantiosa recompensa, a parte de tierras y un titulo menor para quien le entregara la cabeza del infame hechicero.

Recordando todo esto, era muy importante para Candy darle algo especial a él en esa fecha, porque tenía la esperanza de que con ello consolidaría lo que intuía era un sentimiento mutuo.

Pero no sabía que regalarle a un hombre que lo tenía prácticamente todo y pensando en ello, sin darse cuenta, cambió su actitud de alegre y un poco revoltosa, aunque a veces melancólica por añorar la compañía de su amado padre, a una chica pensativa y taciturna, cosa que extraño a casi todos y digo a casi por que el Duque de Andrew quien la solicitó a Lady Candy que sólo le llamara Albert, se encontraba en cerca de Irlanda en busca del hechicero Leegan ya que había sido visto por esas tierras.

Pero a quien extrañó en especial fue a Lady Elroy, que contemplaba con asombro sus grandes silencios.

Así que como al tercer día la mandó llamar a su habitación, en realidad le preocupaba ese cambio tan repentino.

-Permiso Lady Elroy ¿me mandó llamar?

-Pasa Lady Candice, sí necesito hacerte unas preguntas….

-¿Preguntas?...Usted dirá Mi Lady en qué puedo ayudarle

-No niña soy yo la que te va a ayudar a ti.

-¿Me puedes decir Candice qué es lo que te preocupa tanto como para estar días y días sin causar algún alboroto o hacerme enojar con tus impertinencias?

-Es que…es que…bueno pues…

-¡Ay niña! ¿Es que qué? ¿Tan grave es?

-¡No! Mi Lady lo que sucede….es que….

-¡Candice! Mira que si no me dices en dos segundos lo que te pasa, le mandaré a William un mensajero urgente, diciéndole que estás muy enferma a ver si cuando llegue, a él si le dice lo que tienes.

-¡No Mi Lady! No se enoje, es que ya viene el cumpleaños de él quiero darle algo especial…..claro en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mi y lo demás pues por el GRAN cariño que me inspira y…pues como sabe perdí todo en aquel ataque, por eso me preocupa tanto ya que en mi carácter de huésped es mi deber dar algo digno de Su Excelencia.

-¡GRAN cariño!...o AMOR querrás decir. (Esto con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado bien disimulada)

-¿AAAMOR? ¡Mi Lady! No diga esas cosas yo….

-Candice… ¿Tú lo amas no es así? Ay niña si no nací ayer, al principio si me preocupaba, pero bueno haz demostrado ser una dama digna del cortejo del Duque, a parte que próximamente recibirás de manos del propio rey el titulo de Condesa que heredaste al morir tu padre el honorable Conde de White.

-Mi Lady, no sé que decirle...más que la verdad. Sí lo Amo, más que a nadie, él es a quien debo mi vida, se ha convertido en mi amigo, mi confidente, él es…mi familia, él es…

-El Amor de tu vida.

-¡Sí!... Sí (diciéndolo de manera triste), pero entiendo que él no sienta lo mismo y que usted considere a otras que se caractericen por ser unas Damas y no a una revoltosa como yo. Aunque usted sabe que he puesto mucho de mi parte para aprender a comportarme a la altura de lo que usted pide en nuestra convivencia.

En el castillo habitábamos solamente mi padre, Lady Doroty, quien ha sido mi compañera desde que estábamos chicas y yo, desgraciadamente desde que mi madre murió no hubo quien nos educara como Damas de alcurnia por que mi padre no quería que ninguna mujer quisiera ocupar el puesto de ella y él hizo el trabajo que pudo.

Por eso, mi doncella y yo hemos recibido con agrado las lecciones que usted nos ha regalado con el solo interés de hacernos dignas de su presencia y por supuesto del Duque.

Yo sé que Sir Albert me quiere y mucho, pero no creo que llegue a ser Amor de su parte.

-Por lo que veo no me has escuchado con atención…Mira Candice…entiendo que no he sido la mejor persona que te has encontrado en la vida, pero estos meses que la convivencia ha sido más cercana, aprendí por qué todos los que te conocen te han querido tanto y soy sincera al decirte que aunque todavía no estoy de acuerdo con algunas situaciones, te admiro por la nobleza y fortaleza que has demostrado en todo este tiempo.

El que tu padre se atreviera a enfrentar a un hechicero de esa índole por defenderte y la humildad que ha demostrado tu corazón ante el dolor de perder a tu único familiar, aunado a tener que adaptarte a otra forma de vida y protocolo son las causas que me han desarmado ante ti y no solo a mi, si no que a mi sobrino lo tienes cautivado al punto de seguir persiguiendo al que te causó tanto daño.

Por eso me atrevo a decirte que no te preocupes, estoy segura que eres completamente correspondida.

-Lady Elroy, yo agradezco infinitamente sus palabras, pero le suplico que guarde en secreto esto que hemos hablado, yo aprecio todo lo que hacen por mi y mi doncella y eso es suficiente para mi, no quisiera hacerme falsas esperanzas ya que Sir Albert debe estar al lado de una mujer que este a su altura y se perfectamente que esa mujer no soy yo, por lo pronto me dedicaré a buscar el regalo que dentro de mis posibilidades daré al Duque antes de regresar a mi aldea y recibir mi nombramiento.

-Está bien por el momento, te ayudaré a buscar lo que necesitas…déjame pensar….y ¿por qué no le bordas un pañuelo? Ellos los utilizan mucho.

-Es una magnífica idea Mi Lady ¡Trataré de hacer el bordado más bello que se halla hecho nunca y se lo daré en la fiesta de su cumpleaños!

Así pasan los días hasta la fiesta, mismo día en que llega el Duque de Andrew, con la noticia de que al fin había logrado capturar al mago amenazándolo con que si no se rendía lo rociaría con la sangre extraída del dragón y que al entregarlo a la guardia del rey le otorgaron una línea de sucesión directa al trono en caso de que el rey muriera y no tuviera hijos ya que la reina estaba muy delicada de salud y no le era posible aguantar un parto. Todo esto debido a la valentía y fidelidad al trono, mostradas durante el servicio prestado a la corona, siendo el caballero más querido y condecorado por el rey.

El haber estado tanto tiempo en los bosques y a la intemperie, el sol le había regalado un bronceado perfecto, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules.

Al ver llegar el contingente precedido de los soldados al servicio del Duque, por el camino de las murallas del castillo, Lady Candy no puede evitarlo y se echa a correr a su encuentro, abrazándolo con entusiasmo, pero la cordura regresa al sentir las miradas de incertidumbre de los aldeanos ante su comportamiento poco decoroso en aquellos días.

De inmediato detrás de ella y para acallar los malos comentarios apareció Lady Elroy tratando con el mismo entusiasmo al Duque de Andrew.

-Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta William.

-Tía, que gusto es estar de nuevo en casa, ya extrañaba a las mujeres más hermosas e importantes de mi vida.

Se adentran en el castillo y ya en el salón Sir Albert abraza a su Tía, pero sin dejar de mirar a Lady Candy, acción que hizo que la chica se ruborizara, pero por un instante se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada, aunque de manera dulce, admirando al Ángel que el cielo le había enviado.

Así llegó la noche y comenzó el baile en honor del Duque de Andrew, ataviados con los trajes típicos a la usanza de los altos clanes de Escocia, ellos con el tradicional klit que resaltaban su varonil presencia y ellas con vestidos adornados con filos de oro y velos sobrecogidos en tiaras de diamantes, perlas y piedras preciosas.

Al filo dela media noche el Duque de Andrew se dispuso a informar las buenas nuevas que traía consigo, más el nombramiento a la nueva Condesa de White, papiro que contenía la firma y sello Real, al entregarlo en sus manos, Lady Candy no podía con tanta emoción y las lágrimas caían sin contenerse por sus mejillas.

El Duque, al verla tan vulnerable terminó por aceptar y reconocer para sí que esos deseos por protegerla y el haber perseguido a Neal Leegan por todo el reino, se debían al sentimiento más puro que le había profesado a nadie como a ella: estaba profundamente enamorado de Lady Candy y ahora sólo faltaba que ella le correspondiera.

Llegó el momento en que le pidió concederle una pieza y Lady Candy aceptó gustosa, fue un baile mágico para los dos e irradiaban una alegría singular que no pasó desapercibida por Lady Elroy, quien le pidió a Lady Doroty que le dijera a Sir George, compañero fiel de cruzadas del Duque que necesitaba hablar con él en la terraza de manera urgente.

-Madame, ¿En que puedo servirla con tanta urgencia?

-Necesito Sir George que me ayude con una contingencia inesperada…Lady Candy debe regresar a su castillo lo antes posible, así al verla lejos de él, mi sobrino no tardará en extrañarla e irá por ella y la hará su esposa, por que al marcharse ella, yo lo empezaré a presionar para que busque esposa, ya que ahora con su línea de sucesión está obligado por la corona a cumplir con ese estatuto. ¿Qué opina Sir George me ayudará?

-Eso mismo estaba yo por proponerle Mi Lady ya que me he dado cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que le profesa Sir William a Lady Candy, le puedo asegurar que el tiempo que estuvo separado de este lugar sin la presencia de ella fue apenas soportado con cordura y que cuando encontramos a Neal Leegan descargó una furia que ni en nuestras más férreas batallas salió de su corazón, nunca pensé que podría ver el odio que percibí en Sir William al enfrentarlo, fue tan intimidante que Leegan ni con todas sus malas artes pudo disimular el miedo que le inspiró en batalla.

-Entonces buscaré la manera para que ella parta lo más pronto posible y mientras tanto usted lo bombardeará con situaciones imaginarias que lo pongan a pensar en el peligro que corre de perderla si deja pasar el tiempo y no le confiesa sus sentimientos.

-Haré lo que me solicita Mi Lady, todo por el bienestar y la felicidad del Duque.

Mientras en otro salón Lady Candy solicitaba unas palabras a solas con el Duque de Andrew:

-A sus pies Mi Lady en que puedo servirla…

-Sir Albert…tengo tanto que decirle…en primera no sé como agradecerle tantas atenciones, el hecho de haberme salvado la vida, brindarme su hospitalidad por tanto tiempo y sobre todo el hecho de haber arriesgado su vida por atrapar al hombre que me hizo tanto daño, no soy digna de tener una amistad como la suya…quiero que acepte este humilde presente, es muy poco para lo que Su Excelencia debe recibir pero le aseguro que es hecho con el corazón.

Por otro lado esta noche me despido de Usted ya que mi estadía en su castillo ha llegado a su fin, con mi nombramiento debo regresar mañana mismo a mi castillo para vigilar que todo lo que mi padre construyó con tanto esfuerzo, se levante de nuevo y que la gente de la aldea tenga una pronta recuperación tanto física como moral, dentro de mis terruños.

Espero que acepte la invitación que le hago para visitarme prontamente, acompañado de Lady Elroy por supuesto ya que ustedes dos son muy caros a mi corazón y espero que los lazos de amistad se fortalezcan con esta distancia.

-Mi Lady le agradezco este regalo que para mí, aunque usted lo dude es lo mejor que he podido recibir y le juro por lo más sagrado que siempre lo llevaré junto a mi corazón.

Y le pido disculpas si no acepto su ofrecimiento pero tengo razones muy poderosas que me impedirán ir a su castillo como un simple invitado….

-Sir Albert no lo comprendo y me duele mucho su rechazo pero me es imposible creer lo que escucho…

-Mi Lady no pretendo ofenderla y si me permite le explicaré cuales son mis razones que simplemente son dos…

-Lo escucho…

Con el corazón en la mano Sir Albert toma aliento para proseguir y siente que el miedo se apodera de su ser, pero sabe que si no lo dice en estos momentos después el miedo lo vencerá y jamás se atreverá, es ahora o nunca.

Por su lado Lady Candy siente que la sangre corre por sus venas de manera intempestiva y al sentirse rechazada, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos amenazando con correr a raudales por sus mejillas.

-Candy en este momento me atrevo a llamarte por tu nombre de pila por que quiero que sepas que si te marchas, tendrás que llevarme contigo por que mi corazón te pertenece desde que te conocí, si te vas sola al llevarte mi corazón, invariablemente yo moriré de tristeza por eso te digo que no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento, yo no puedo ser tu invitado si vamos a tu castillo, te acompañaré para vivir a tu lado para siempre…

*Candy las cosas son más lindas si las compartimos entre dos, ¿por qué no lo hacemos nuestra costumbre? Déjame compartir tus penas y tus alegrías, ¿quieres Candy?*

-¿Qué quieres decir? No te….entiendo…

-Candy, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?...

-…..Es el sueño que acaricio todas las mañanas cuando veo que te marchas a la batalla, pensando si te volveré a ver, es el sueño que acaricio todas las tardes cuando veo que vuelves sano y salvo, es el sueño que acaricio todas las noches cuando me despierto pensando en que o con quien soñarás sin que yo pueda velar ese sueño que sólo te pertenece….Claro que acepto casarme contigo por que eres TÚ mi sueño hecho realidad.

Y diciendo esto se funden en un beso tan tierno y apasionado a la vez que los dueños de los ojos que los espiaban desde hacía rato hubieran querido prorrumpir en aplausos emocionados y un tanto decepcionados al saber que se les adelantaron y no pudieron fungir como celestinos y sus planes por hacerlos sufrir un rato se hacían trizas en ese bello instante.

-Madame Elroy creo que este compromiso la tomará por sorpresa y no podrá organizar la boda con tanta premura.

Comentaba Sir George con un sutil dejo de burla por que sabía como a Lady Elroy le gustaba organizar y llevar a cabo con tremenda exactitud ese tipo de magnos eventos.

-No se preocupe Sir George desde que vi esas miradas entre ellos empecé a tomar precauciones, ahora lo importante será ver que nos den muy pronto, rubios niños pecosos e irreverentes de ojos tremendamente azules ¿No le parece?

-Tiene usted toda la razón Madame, Toda la razón…

_FIN_

*Dialogo tomado del Manga Candy,Candy.

Amigas esta es la primera vez que participo en un Reto-fic , espero que esto sea de su agrado ya que es escrito con muchísimo cariño para nuestro adorado Wero en su cumpleaños.

Agradeceré sus comentarios que me servirán para mejorar a abyorz

Gracias por leer.

ABY ZARA


End file.
